witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Feast for Crows
A Feast for Crows|region = Novigrad|location = Novigrad|level = 20|enemies = Cleaver's Henchdwarves (optional)}}A Feast for Crows is a secondary quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Walkthrough This quest may be started in Novigrad after completing the main quest A Poet Under Pressure. Taking the Gate of the Hierarch as a starting point, head into the city and follow the main path as it curves to the right around the Rosemary and Thyme/Chameleon. You will eventually sense the stench of decomposing, human flesh. Using Witcher Senses will reveal a scent leading a short distance off the path into a grassy area. Follow it, and you'll happen upon a man's corpse. Inspect the cadaver to begin the quest. Inspecting the body will reveal that a sword wound was inflicted upon the man. Though shallow, it had severed an artery, and the man presumably bled to death shortly thereafter. On the body, you will also find a key. There are footprints and a trail of blood leading towards the scene. Inspecting them indicates that the man was running from his assailant. Backtrack along the trail, and you'll find that it leads to a building relatively close to the scene. Inside, you'll be greeted by a group of Cleaver's henchdwarves. After Geralt's question concerning the blood trail, a masked dwarf recounts that he had a falling out with Derrick, the now-deceased, but later could not retrieve the corpse. However, the dwarf's companion, Grun, doesn't take as kindly to Geralt's intrusion, since Cleaver's orders entailed the killing of anyone who happens upon their den. The unnamed dwarf insists on taking a more diplomatic approach, as Cleaver ordered them to open a drop box with the key that Geralt is now in possession of. Thus, he offers an ultimatum – either Geralt receives money in exchange for the key, or a "chib between the ribs" should he make a fuss. There are two ways here in which to proceed: # Fine, take the key. # I don't like being threatened. Option 1 You give the bandits the key they so desperately desire in exchange for 20 , and are transported out of the building as the quest ends. Option 2 You fight the bandits. Once they are defeated, you may go upstairs to take the loot from the drop box for yourself. Journal entry :Geralt spent some time rutting around in the dank alleyways of Novigrad and at one point came upon the body of a mysterious man. A cursory inspection revealed that this unfortunate soul had been struck several times with a sharp object. Though he seemed to have managed to flee his attacker and hide in this alley, he had bled to death shortly thereafter. :Geralt realized he could follow the trail of blood and find out who had done this to him - and why. :If Geralt leaves the bandits be: ::The bandits were guilty of murder, but Geralt realized even the harshest of punishments would not bring their victim back to life. Thus when they proposed a trade - the key he found on the body in exchange for gold - Gerald readily agreed and went on his way. :If Geralt decides to kill the bandits: ::It turned out bandits had murdered the man. The witcher could not restore him life, but he could at least punish the guilty party. Which is what he did. Objectives * Use your Witcher Senses to figure out what happened to the murdered man. If Geralt refuses to give the key: * Kill the bandits. * Find the treasure chest. Notes * This quest becomes available only after completing A Poet Under Pressure. * The quest name is possibly in direct reference to George R.R. Martin's novel, A Feast for Crows. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests